User talk:TheFanMaster/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LDZX Employment Office page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 06:55, April 14, 2011 They're yours That's all there is on the matter. 11:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Check out this: Contains all my pet exclude underwater and baby other at Pathie and Deedee.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I gave you Dirk?!?!?!??!??!?!?!? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ... I don't think I gave you the authority to let people adopt pets. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Your sig is ready TFMaster Talk Page Is that good? To get the code, switch into source mode and copy it, then paste it somewhere. After, paste that code after your message (sorry, i can't make it shiny, and i tried to make put link to your user page on the TFMASTER, but it didin't worked). Samuel17 Talk Page Okey Ok.I not done you a female stickman, I will give you a Femmale and Male stickman! Is it Twinoa and Twinio.Twinio male and is it the green part, Twinoa is the Femmale and the Red part.Power:Acidia for Swim in acid, Foodock for make food easily.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How about = Greendo and Milo. Because I need to breed my pets. Both Female. TFMaster 12:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And no both femmale.Red Femmale.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ERROR Just say:Testry have test head, not square head!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And never I agree with your version.You like if anyone edits one of your idea?So, not with my idea.Do not edit it.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It will be marked as turtlr(poisonshot) and turtle(TFM) And you will edit my idea.You know that is MY that created it and I will interdit the use of YOUR version.For the ZX jellyfish, I thinged it better.But not your really stupit version.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will give you credit. What can be wrong, I just made it bigger. Solution:Your version will used as enlarged size!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Is a good way?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Really? Thank you for perfectly illustrating my hatred for badges in a nutshell. I just HATE when people make spammy blogs and post aborted brain droppings in the form of comments around the whole wiki... and ALL FOR A FEW PATHETIC, 10 POINT BRONZE BADGES. Ten points will get you nowhere on the leaderboard fast. I'm not sure what this wiki's policy on spamming for badges is, seeing as how it is more lenient than others, but this behavior would get you banned after a warning or two on most other wikis. And even if it is not illegal on this wiki, stop anyway, as it demonstrates infantile conduct and often will give a negative impression about the community to any visitors, in addition to spreading useless spam like a virus, AND annoying the crop out of people. Anyway, I appreciate your efforts in uploading pets to the Adoption Center. Keep up the good work! ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You didn't even tell! That you were adopting Hovem and Holem! Rules are need to be set. 07:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Breedery. Pics, plz. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates and categories Use Template:Delete instead of adding a page to Category:Candidates for deletion. Likewise, use Template:Stub instead of adding a page to Category:Article stubs. Using the templates automatically add the page into that category, as well as make that page look a billion times better. Thank you. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Request complete. You can come up with any name you want. 13:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I cant come up with any names now, so you can create the name. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Flowka? 14:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the name. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) UR MAKIN MEH AGNREH. Please stop. Pets are the idea of LDZX, and I don't remember allowing you to make a Pet Paint whatever thing. And also, as was mentioned before, the Fan Boons thing isn't working, so we need a better system. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... thats will be REALLY hard to get pets and stuff for me, because i have some ideas, but i don't post big fan arts pictures. So maybe we will get a Fan Boon every GOOD edit. Else, like LD said, a better system is needed. Samuel17 00:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (for some reasons i don't want to use my border sig -_-) Sorry, no I cant scanning mush pet!Make them yourself if you want.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea. He has, just been through messages/talkpost/etc that don't show up in the edit bar. Just check his contributions. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 12:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Nevermind then. He hasn't been for days. And no news post either. Uh oh. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 12:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So, can I be in charge of the breedery untill ZX comes back? Because there are many breeding requests. Please. Re: Breed Sorry, but only admins can edit it. Ludicrine added this rule in order to prevent vandalism. And that awesome new sig was just there to test it out :D. Either way, sorry, but I cannot allow you to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) First off, just edit your older post. Second off, you got a LOAD of pets. And you want to breed a LOAD of them. Doing all that work gets very old, very boring, very fast. Meaning I can't do it by myself because I get aggrevated at small mistakes and get pissed off halfway-through. Sorry.DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then can I add the pets (Not breed them)? Egg lay date will be 2 days later. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) HGD has already done all you freaking pets. You have too many. Also, just because I don't answer you the first 20 seconds after you post doesn't mean you can go around and ask all the other moderators. That's spamming. If I don't answer in the next few minutes, then you can ask ONE other admin. If he doesn't answer, so forth and so forth. Chill out. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Spam I told you this before, right? I mean, HankGuideDude doesn't finish things until a month later! (No offense, your art is worth waiting for) But still, don't go announcing things like "Hey everyone! I want to breed so and so with so and so and can't wait a week or two!" We will get to it. We also aren't exactly too thrilled with the amount of pets people are adopting so soon and how quick they are to breed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't. Ludicrine stated that it's ADMIN ONLY. Also, he set it to where only Admins can edit it. I can't do anything. Sorry. Talk to LD about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Then unblock the page for an hour. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm not going to go and piss LD off by breaking his rules.. You've got to tell him about it, and let HIM do it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well then, you have to add the prices. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Who the hell says I HAVE too? You?! HAH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME I "HAVE" TO DO SOMETHING WHEN I REALLY DON'T. IT PISSES ME OFF, BUDDY. (I'M NOT YO BUDDEH FRIEND) DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Also... Give me my fan boons.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I already did, see the bank you have FB 58 ( I gived you 2 per pet) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Noneed spam You no need to spam that.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) about FB coins I see the messange... How many I must pay to pet school? Or more important question: With how many coins I start? Ans:- 1) Ask Poisonshot 2) 5000 Boon Coins (100 Boon Coins = 1 Fan Boon) (Aka. 50 FBs) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I UNDERSTAND IT NOW Ok, I understand it now... Tomorrow I send some pictures... Thanks for help! :-) Job Pay Wait, Will we get paid for our jobs? I am a Kindergarten teacher, but I won't work for peanuts, or nothing at all.Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 18:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I will pay you 15 FB per month. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Better Fix Your Rules. In most places, schools are paid through taxes WHICH WE WILL NOT HAVE and are free of payed admission. I also wish to keep the Pet Center free of charge just to give people some time to adjust with the new system elsewhere. Also, we think of the prices of our things, so "But I am the FanBoon Admin" is not an acceptable excuse. So... *Adoption Center- Free until further notice, limit two pets per week *Card Battle Tourneys- Winner recieves a set amount of FanBoons determined by the dueling members prior to the match (Must be appropriate- both users must have that amount already), loser pays up half of the determined wager *Resistance- Everyone who helped (HELPED- PREVIOUSLY) gains a small share of FanBoons per assist. Anyone who helps after this message is posted recieves nothing. Tespa, Lessie, and Strift are owned by Caagr98, Sir Conscience is owned by me. *Parades- There is a moderate fine for using your parade as a signature (FINE- DEDUCTION OF MONEY) That's all for now. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay the free adoptation center will end at 15th March, 2011. For the school the admissions will be 5 FB. And the taxes will be 3 FB (Cheap) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :YOU DIDN'T EVEN- RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read it AGAIN. The owners make the prices. You don't. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade: F''' Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boon? I don't get the Fan Boon concept! Do you need to pay now to adopt or breed pets? Peace, gamelover101 here... 00:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boons... A good concept, but its WAY too hard to implement on this wiki. Also, you're running around saying the SAME THING to ALL OF THE USERS. Spamming, much? This Fan-Boon this is getting way out of hand. No one knows how its supposed to work. As an admin, I'm going to have to shut down the Fan-Boon system. Its just too hard to implement on this wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not spaming. Ivan247 told me to advertise the Fan Boon system. Now its too hard, but 3-4 days later, it will be normal. You cant Shut it down because LD likes to keep it. What is the problem? Everybody has 50 FB by now. Maybe that is enough. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) That's not what LD said... He said we should keep this stuff free. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok every user will get 20 extraa FBs. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) That was not what he said -_- Warwood 19:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ps: IT HAS TO BE FREE, ''IF THE FB STUFF KEEP GOING IT WON'T BE THAT MUCH FUN ANYMORE'' First Art posted Ok, you have it! How many Fan Boons I get? King_Oskar FB 4. '''AND USE THE SIGNATURE '( ') ''B'UTTON AND GET A NICE SIGNATURE FROM Caagr98'S SIGNATURE SHOP. ' ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Its many, because you can buy 2 pets with that. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boons... OK, now I kind of understand this Fan Boon concept. I understand it, but I don't like it. The stuff here should be free, and please don't put ads on my page. I think the wiki stuff should be free. Peace, gamelover101 here... 00:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Pet Painter-Gene center merger My Subject says it all. Whaddya say?Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 10:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Solving ZX version will be big, my version is Normal!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I have a better solution, yours will be called Tortoise and Zoshi's will be Turtle. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No.A mush better.ZoshiX version will be:Turtle(Big) and my version:Turtle(Normal)!Is it mush better?The two keep same name, just two variation!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Then what do you call this? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) No.This is example:Grey Big Turtle(Big). :Yellow Roundhead Turtle(Normal).And: Yellow Roundhead Turtle(Big)!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Give me the exact problems with Turtle and Tortoise. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what is a Tortoise.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) That looks silly. This is a tortoise - . And this is a turtle - . ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) It just seems that putting something like a smiley on your tutle would be so strange. ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Just the look.I maked a Smiley Turtle: User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Now tell me that doesn't look rediculous. ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Request complete (again) Introducing: Calipizus! About the pets... I think you're drying my energy up with this, but I'll submit 10 more pets a little later, okay? Oh and yes, you can have Metre. 17:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 17:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You have the job! You have recieved the job of 'ARTIST '''on the Gene Center. Oh, by the way, Merging the companies means the Pet Painter Page becomes inactive, All duties are shifted to the gene center. HAVE A NICE DAY, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 18:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hykler What do you mean by "Feminine side"? Is Hykler a male? If so, then he may be homosexual (gay). I can't really cure that... Pets and people are born gay, and its something in the brain (I'm not too sure about what causes it, so forgive if I offended). It can't be "Cured". You will just have to find another pet to breed with. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Regarding New Rules and Vacos Nice ownership you showed us there. >:/ I set an age limit so that newborns don't breed like rabbits, or worse, humans. Just pointing this out so we don't have to tell you later. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) >::::/ WHEN DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD MAKE WARRIOR PETS?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! Grrr... well, you followed the correct format, so I'll let it slide, but next time tell me if you are planning on making one so I can fit it in my storyline. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hykler Wow, are you that desperate?! Hell no. He was born that way. Let him live his own life. Breed with another pet if you are so inclined. I refuse to do something so barbaric. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) "This is a FAN BALL Wiki" No. It's THE Fan-Ball Wiki. That also makes no sense whatsoever. What are you trying to prove? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well? Answer. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::ANSWER ME, GOGBEAVERDAMNIT. IF YOU SO MUCH AS MAKE ANOTHER EDIT WITHOUT A RESPONSE YOU'RE BANNED. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It means it is a fanom wiki, not a guide wiki like Dan-Ball wiki. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You're ignoring me! I'm serious! Fan Boons are becoming complicated and make it hard for people to actually do stuff on this wiki! Fan art? Not everyone knows how to make it! This thing is really getting on my nerves! And please, don't spam your ads on my page! Lookie: LDZX Employment Office Peace, gamelover101 here... 14:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Who... The two pet help you?Warwood dont have pet.This mean Warwood cant be a archoelist, because it need two pet to be able to unlock archoelist.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It isn't on the rules. You cant make rules. I am the main scientist, so I create the rules. If you want to have a new rule then ask me. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) AND I AM THE MAIN ACHOELOGUE, OR I WILL WARN ADMIN.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I gave the job to you, remember? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes.I the Main Archoelogist, so you dont thing it need a Main for each.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) First warning.Next time you do this, one of you baby pet will be removed of my school.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then I am the rule creator. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Genes, science, what's the difference? Well, for one... I don't see why you're making such a fuss. You're researching items, I'm researching pets. They are totally different areas of science, and I'm not interfering with your research, am I?Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 11:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) SURE Sure.Take good care of the pet I give you.His species is the really first I created. Redish, the Red Gel Jellyfish(PS version).If my version used to breed with a Eel, it will hatch as anonther version of jellyfish.She female.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Can I please make it to the original jellyfish. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No.I sayed that his species is the first I created.It's a treasor creature.Also:He have the Themself power Tridr, wich mean Far.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I wont change Redish. Infact redish has a mega form ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A yes is his Themself.It can view far with this form.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Shrink I shrunk the Clef head to fit the SR standards. Will add all those pets soon. 16:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Pattern... I've been noticing that some of your pets have recolor counterparts. Just saying, I would avoid that kind of stuff. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 05:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Those are the same species and same heads. So, if i do not recolor them, they will look the same. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Why don't you just be original and NOT make those pets? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) News! I agree to make Icile in pet school, but only if you use one of your pet to beat Michely!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Pharahoh VS Michley. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Michley Jump Away and Throw 50 needles at Pharahoh.PAUSE!I NEED GO IN SCHOOL!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.Need to restart due that Pharahoh is Overpowered.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) FUU- YOU KILLED BLEEDOT!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) CRIME.FIRST AND LAST WARNING.YOU KILL A PET.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) YOU DONT SEEN THAT IF HIS RIGHT LEG REMOVED, HE DIE?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't kill him, I just added a bandage because I dont know how to make a bleeding animation. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) So I removed it.And I want a animated gif of that fly by make gas.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC)That: Spidoon.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Choose.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hieght = how many pixels? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Request complete (yet again) Introducing: Frichad (♀) It has more brightness, since it is fiery. 11:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) >.C I SAID DON'T OVERUSE GIF ADOPTABLES. Jeez, you're acting like SR123. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) But I like them. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Tell you what. When they get boring because people kept creating them consistently as opposed to waiting a while before uploading them, you can figure out the new cool thing for the Adoption Center. GIFs will be overused and boring. Mutations are still old. People have already lost interest in recolors, Species/Head matches, and new S/H ideas. Have fun with that. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 TFM, I really don't like the way you have been running things. First, you start the Fan Boons and you force everyone on the wiki to use it (including spamming your so-called 'ads' on people's pages). Not all people like it. You are not the boss here. Your Fan Boon Bank? You're tracking evetything we do. I don't like it. Then, there's the forcing people to use the ACCBC. I heard what LD said. You heard what LD said. "No. It's not. You just insist on using this. The world does not revolve around you." And you know what, I agree with him. You don't even respond to other's opinions. You've been ignoring every word I said. I find this selfish and arrogant. I don't like it, and I imagine that others may not too. Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) One last thing: Check this out. No seriously, do it! ITS IMPROTANT! You got pwned. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) @ZX Who? Me or him? You're kidding right? (He did) ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I kid. Problem? :p Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 01:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) That's it. If TheAnnoyingMaster doesn't respond, why don't we remove it from him, since the voting polls page has so many botes to do so. Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 16:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Answer Umm... I guess? Idk. Problem? DMSwordsmaster Talk Thanks. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boons Why are all the numbers crossed out in the fan boon bank?- D7015 20:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cuz Fan Boons are dead. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning! Bia and Rum have been acting strangely and independent. It is recommended that you reassure them that you still care about them by signing them up for an activity. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Bia has been secluded in her room for some time now. Rum continues his behavior. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Bia has run away from you. Please remove her from your list of pets. She will remain in hiding for a while until she chooses either a new owner to live with or decides to go to the Adoption Center. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Rum has been secluded in his room for some time now. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well... ...I see if I could found it and give him to TFM.Rum, I calmed he... ...and Bia baby sad.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::@PS: Main Page. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::PLEASE REMOVE BIA FROM YOUR PETS LIST. You are claiming to have a pet you do not own, which is against the policy of this Wiki. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 12:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's like talking to a rock. it doesn't talk back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think a rock answers a little more... 16:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Can someone who can edit user pages remove Bia from the list? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) <------┘ Well, it's been at least three days, so I'll see if I can delete his userpage and then restore only selected revisions (all edits that don't involve him adding Bia). If not, then oh well, at least it's not my userpage being deleted I will just revert my edits. Waddle D33 Talk 'ಠ_ಠ 22:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait, he's blocked. Soooo... I'll give TFM a few days after his block expires to remove Bia before I try it myself. That should be fair enough. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) MY animations Please stop stealing my animations. Make your own instead. That DON'T mean "change the head and draw somthing in it's hand", it means "make YOUR OWN animations". Also, I don't even accept it if you give me credits, only if you ask me. Then I MAY allow it. 20:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I animated it. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Then explain that the animation is IDENTICAL to Hidinja. 11:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ninhi That is the biggest rip off I've ever seen. I don't even know if that's allowed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry You went lose Bia.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Some things *Suckpuppets are generally not allowed on wikis. **If you do make suckpuppets, don't make it so d_mned obvious... Anyway, sorry that your video did not please a lot of people (I have yet to watch it myself...). Maybe you could improve it by using sounds, better transitions, whatever... oh yes, and make sure you have good grammar. P.S. If When your ban expires, REMOVE BIA FROM YOUR LIST OF PETS please. I don't want to delete your userpage and only restore selected revisions because bad things might happen. P.P.S. Make an archive ASAP. Thanks. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) There. Let this be a lesson to you: Don't make any ads unless contacted to the LDZX head-users (LD, ZX, DMS)... 12:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. What about the blacklist? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Pets coming up in 30 mins (or later). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't you please wait a month so I can adopt some? 12:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. I can (or can not) create more than 80 pets in this month. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: The new pets I want to put the past behind us as much as you do, just saying. Anyway... there is already a pet named Diamond. Could you rename it to something else? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back. But first off, let me clear some things with you- Don't even try to act like a badass saying "I'll delete the video only if you unban me". I wouldn't mind just leaving you banned. I simply give you a deal, and if you would of failed to do your end, you could of never came back for all I cared. Now then. Welcome back. Don't fuck with me again. Capiche? HERP DERP GOTTA SIGN IN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) READ YOUR MESSAGES FOR ONCE YOU IDIOT. STOP READDING "Contests". IT WAS DELETED. TWICE. IF YOU ADD IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL BLOCK YOU FOR SPAM FOR A MONTH. BAH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Your GIF Maker. I demand to know. Oh, and choose your words correctly. Do remember that I am a VERY volaitle admin who will easilly block you just for pissing me off. Now then. Also, YOU BETTER FUCKING REPLY AND NOT JUST IGNORE IT. That qualifies as pissing me off. Now then. Answer. You have 10 minutes to answer. Tick tock. Time is ticking, boy. I'm losing my patience. ANSWER ME FUCKING IDIOT. FUCKING ANSWER ME. YOU GOT 5 MINUTES. LOSING PATIENCE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Times almost up. I better get an answer. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ded. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 16:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Good boy. You almost ran out of time. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Yeah, Waddle D33 sorta used his ADMHIN POWAHZ to revert the edit on your talk page containing the GIF animator. Its now everywhere. Oh well, not my problem. TALLY HO! DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I just looked through the page history too find the message. Wasn't hard. All knowledge should be free, as I say. :D And at least I didn't post it on the main page... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates male and female Those templates consisted of only one single character. It is a waste of space to create a template that someone could just have copy-pasted or used ALT + 11/12 on. Also, when you have an issue regarding pages, talk with the people who disagree with you instead of just doing your own thing. It's wiki etiquette as well as common sense, so please refrain from this behavior in the future, because that was borderline vandalism/spamming. P.S. You really might want to consider making an archive... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Watch as he does not read this and says the fake message below. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) FAKEY FAKE FAKE WHY DID YOU DELETE THE TEMPLATE? I CAN'T CREATE IT AGAIN! BRING IT BACK OR I'LL LEAVE! Template:Raeg Face (Fake message end) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Took all the pets" Don't make me laugh... and if you want to insist that you did, I will just as easily delete your account. Unless you claim that you said no such thing. Then I'll make sure you never come back. Simply say it was a joke and you slide away with an inch of your life. Deal? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what are you talking about. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) "Claim that you did no such thing. Then I'll make sure you NEVER COME BACK". Care to try again? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh! That? I meant I claimed all the pets. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC)